


Lost in Time

by Minimoomin



Series: Magnetised [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Changing time, F/M, Separation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimoomin/pseuds/Minimoomin
Summary: Sequel to Magnetised.After Y/N gets pulled out of the Bifrost, she ends up in a place she really should not be. And with Loki worried out of his mind, he starts seeing visions of a time re-writing itself... or being re-written?





	1. What Started it All.

**Author's Note:**

> We’re back guys! Exactly two years and a day since I uploaded chapter one of Magnetised, and now part two!
> 
> I’m so excited to be doing this again, so enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I watched a really good video called ‘Why Thor is the Best Marvel Movie’ by The Closer Look on YouTube, and everyone should watch it!

_”You are unworthy of these realms. You are unworthy of your title! You are unworthy!... of the loved ones you have betrayed. I now take from you, your power, in the name of my father, and his father before, I Odin Allfather, cast you out!_

_“Who so ever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor...”_

Darkness... I could feel nothing, see nothing, just floating into nothingness. Is this what death felt like? Just... nothing? Did I even exist in this universe anymore? I didn’t even have any sense of time. Had I been floating for a minute, an hour, a year? 

I opened my eyes, and through my blurred vision, I saw the lights of the Bifrost, like a beacon of hope, picking me up and pulling me closer. I felt as if my body had gone limp and weak, falling in and out of consciousness as I got pulled up through the never-ending darkness of space. My mind went to Loki. Where was he? Was he safe?

I then felt a solid ground. My knees buckled and I stumbled down onto my hands lazily. The floor was smooth, black, and cold. After floating through space for Hel knows how long, the feeling of something actually there gave me something physical to latch onto, like it gave me strength, and suddenly the drowsiness drifted away as I took deep breaths to reserve the lack of oxygen in my lungs. I opened my eyes and warily peered up at the shining golden God above me, perched on the golden steps with his hands firmly placed on Hofund, the key to opening the Bifrost.

“Heimdall..?” My voice was croaky, like I hadn’t spoken in years, it almost broke.

“It is good to see you again, lady Y/N.”

“And you.” I stood up a bit wobbly, peering around and not only seeing that it was night time, but also that Loki wasn’t anywhere in sight. I still felt a bit disorientated from the strange experience, not knowing really what the Hel was going on. “Where’s Loki?”

“He is in the palace... but I am afraid you just missed Thor.” My face fell at this news, looking down slightly.

“Oh,” I tried to hide my disappointment. “Where is he?”

“The King... he has banished him.” Heimdall downcast his face, whereas I just stared blankly at him in confusion. 

“Again?” I blinked. That doesn’t make any sense... Odin was lost on Midgard, and Thor was definitely no longer the brainless brute he once was... he wouldn’t get banished _again_.

“Again?” Heimdall repeated, puzzled.

“Was... was today Thor’s coronation?” I asked in disbelief.

“It was supposed to be, but the Frostgiants managed to find their way into Asgard without me seeing them.” 

Oh. Slowly, the truth dawned on me. Thor hadn’t been banished _again_. _This_ was his banishment. I felt a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I was about to be sick.

“Heimdall...” I said hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“Where am I?” His dark brows knitted together for a second.

“You are on Asgard.” He stated simply.

“No, no, I mean _where_ am I? Look for me.” Heimdall closed his eyes for a few seconds, puzzled, then seemed to see something shocking behind them and reopened them worriedly.

“I... I can see you on Alfeim..”

“Oh no...” My prediction was right... I really had gone back in time...

“Y/N, what exactly were you doing outside of the Bifrost?”

“I was on my way back to Asgard, with Loki, and I was pulled out of it and into space, and now I’ve... Oh Odin, I’ve gone back in time...” I started wringing my hands in panic, shuffling my feet anxiously.

“You must go back, before you change anything.”

“How? I don’t even know how I got here.”

“Then perhaps whoever brought you here, brought you for a reason.” I looked up at him, considering his words. “What brought you here in the first place?” I gave him a hesitant glare at the thought of changing time, questioning whether telling him about the future was really a good idea, which he noticed. “It’s ok, you can tell me. But try not to reveal too much.”

“Loki and I lived on a planet a while away from here, and, for reasons I’m not allowed to explain, Thanos was coming after him.” Heimdall’s eyebrows raised. “We were coming here for Thor’s help.”

“And Loki had done something to anger this Thanos in the past?”

I held back a scoff. “Yes.”

“Then perhaps you did come here for a reason.”

“What do you mean?”

“Is there something that happened in this moment in time that somehow links him to Thanos?” I thought as hard as I could, and suddenly remembered what future Heimdall had told me about Loki. After trying to destroy all of Jotunheim, Loki ‘fell’ off the Rainbow bridge, which is what caused him to meet Thanos.

“The bridge...” I whispered.

“Pardon?”

“I can’t tell you... but you’re right, something does happen, and... and I need to stop it.”

“You’re going to change time?” Now Heimdall seemed like the panicked one.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure that that is wise?”

“It’s the only way to stop _it_ from ever happening...” If I do stop Loki from jumping off the bridge, that means he will never invade Midgard, never kidnap me, and when my future self returns from Alfeim, I won’t go down to Midgard because Loki will be on Asgard, safe and happy... I’ll never meet Eliza, Loki and I won’t get locked up by the Avengers, I’ll never even meet the Avengers, the Avengers will never assemble... Thor won’t send us to the alien planet...

...but then does that mean he’ll never marry me? Will we never... make love? Will he even love me at all? So many questions ran through my head, and there wasn’t enough time to answer them all. I had to focus. Focus on Loki and make sure that he and Thanos never lay eyes on each other. And if that breaks us apart... then at least I’ll know that he is safe. That’s all I want.

“If you think that that is best.” Heimdall said.

“I do.” I nodded.

“Very well.” I started to make my way towards the Rainbow Bridge. “Oh, and Y/N?" I turned toward him. “Come and see me soon, there is still much we need to discuss.” I nodded.

“Thankyou, Heimdall.” I smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki was eager to get to the Bifrost as soon as possible, as he had just watched his own wife get sucked into nothingness. As soon as he landed, he strode towards Heimdall. “You have to get her back, _now_!” He demanded, pointing furiously at the dark floor. Heimdall remained still and expressionless, looking off into the distance.

“I cannot see her.” He said simply, which made Loki’s anger bubble higher and higher inside him by the second.

“Well, then _see_ her!” He yelled.

“It does not work like that. Usually when I cannot see someone... they are...”

“Don’t say it.” Loki seethed, which caused Heimdall to glance down at him.

“Wait.” The golden man said suddenly.

“What?” 

“She is...”

“She’s _what_?!”

“I can see her... but it’s as if... she’s talking to me.”

“What does that mean?”

“I’m remembering things...” Heimdall looked down in deep concentration, as if memories he never knew existed were cramming themselves into his mind.

“ _What_ things?” Loki was getting desperate now, desperate for anything that could lead him to Y/N.

“She’s... gone back in time...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frustrated, Loki stormed away from Sif and the Warriors Three. They just wouldn’t listen to him. Thor was stupid, arrogant, and reckless, why would he persuade Odin to bring him back? He needed to be tought a lesson, not given all of Asgard!

Loki strode around the corner and froze involuntarily at the beautiful, yet familiar, woman who was also walking down the corridor in his direction. She stopped when she saw him, and grinned.

~~~ 

“Y/N.” His eyes widened as a grin slowly spread across his face. We paced quickly towards eachother and wrapped our arms tightly around the other. “I can’t believe you’re back.” He breathed out in shock.

“Neither can I,” I let out a breath of relief. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.” My heart ached. Even though the last time I saw him was literally a few minutes ago, I genuinely did miss him. He suddenly pulled away, leaving his hands on my arms. “Thor-“

“-is banished. Heimdall told me what he did.” _And what you did,_ I thought, fighting the urge to narrow my eyes at him.

“I see.” 

“Is this a bad time?” I asked.

“No, no, not at all. If anything it’s a perfect time.” His hands remained gripped on my upper arms, keeping me in close proximity to him. I reached up and placed my hands on either side of his face, staring deeply into his bright, young eyes.

“You look so different...” I ran my thumbs softly underneath his eyes, feeling the curve of his high, pale cheekbones. His hair was so much shorter, his eyes not holding nearly as much pain as they would in the future. I would do anything to stop that pain...

“As do you...” I smirked. “Have dinner with me.” He insisted.

“When?” I smiled.

“Now.” He grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me along the vast halls. We eventually stopped at a grand door, and when we went inside I realised they were his chambers. In the main room was a chess set, a couple of dark green sofas and a large fire place. To the right was a joint room that led to his large green and gold canopy bed. I tried not to linger too long on the bedroom, and so I tore my eyes away from his bed and towards him. He was smirking at me. Dammit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, me and Loki resulted to talking and playing chess, while taking small sips of our wine. After the end of one of our conversations, I thought about maybe bringing up the frost giants, and how they found their way into Asgard. Obviously I knew that it was Loki who’d let them in, but I wondered if he’d tell me that.

I cleared my throat. “So the frostgiants.” Loki had been mid-sip, so he placed his cup down at the mention of them. I also now recalled that Loki didn’t yet know that he was a Jotun, and that he would in fact find out very soon- I remember he told me that the first time he suspected his true heritage was when a frost giant grabbed his arm in Jotunheim, and his arm turned blue- that had already happened. I had to make sure that Odin still tells him the truth, otherwise everything would go wrong. 

“Yes?”

“I’m so disappointed I missed them. Where were you when they were let in?” Unknown by me, Loki mentally noted down the fact that I had said ‘let in’ instead of something like ‘got in’. He wondered how I already knew that they had been let in by someone.

“Well, I was at the coronation of course.” He narrowed his eyes at me, causing me to narrow mine back and lean back in my chair. He leant back in his chair, noticing my suspicion.

“What..?” He asked. I feigned I tired sigh, looking down.

“I don’t know if it’s just me but... the coronation... I don’t think it was a good idea anyway, I think we were lucky that the frostgiants arrived when they did.” Loki’s eyebrows raised, but other than that there was no other sign of him revealing his secret to me.

“You mean...” he started, “You don’t think Thor should be king?” I questioned myself, and thought that it would be worth the lie if Loki did end up telling me the truth. I mean, in a way I wasn’t lying. In this moment in time, I didn’t think Thor was ready to be king.

“...no.” Loki let out a sigh of relief, his true feelings now showing through his facade. He dragged his hands down his face as if worn out.

“You have no idea how relieved I am.” He muttered.

“Why?” I asked. He sighed.

“Thor is not ready to be king,” He said matter-of-factly. “He is spoilt and arrogant and reckless. In fact...”

“In fact, what?” I was now intrigued.

“I’m the one who let the frostgiants in.” _Finally._ I had to fake surprise, even though I truly was surprised that Loki would do such a thing. In fact, it was something that I had always wanted to ask him, but there was never a time. Except for now.

“Why?”

“What do you mean?” He thought it was obvious.

“I mean, he’s your brother, Loki. How could you do that to him?” Loki looked shocked for a second, at loss for words.

“I did him and this realm a favour. Actually, all of the realms...” He said. 

“But _why_?”

“Because imagine what would happen if Thor was set loose on Asgard, to do whatever he pleased? He would destroy everything.”

“In oppose to what?” I asked.

“I’m sorry?”

“He’s going to be king anyway, once Odin...” I stopped, not wanting to finish, and Loki seemed to catch on to what I meant.

“It was merely to buy some time. I don’t really know what for... maybe to knock some sense into him.” This I understood, and suddenly I felt guilty for prying at him so much when he was under this amount of stress. He didn’t need me picking apart everything he was saying so that I understood it, I was supposed to support him...

“I’m sorry...” I looked down at the table at our forgotten chess game.

“For what?”

“I’m being horrible to you, and I don’t know why. I think I’m just... stressed.”

“No.” He reached across the table and put his hand on top of mine reassuringly. I gazed up at him, my eyes wide. “It’s perfectly fine. I understand.” I smiled at him.

“Thankyou.” He withdrew his hand. I reached for my cup, about to bring it to my lips when Loki’s eyes flickered to my left hand, and something- I don’t know what- flashed behind his greeny-blue orbs. His jaw set, his eyes narrowed, he tensed up, and when I was about to ask why, he spoke.

“You’re married?” I almost choked on the wine as I was taking a sip, placing the cup down quickly and coughing on the back of my hand. Suddenly it didn’t taste so nice. I cleared my throat. I had completely forgotten about my ring!

“Yeah.” I said as calmly as I could, when on the inside I was screaming, while glancing down at the silver ring that pictured a piece of ivy wrapped around my finger with beautiful jade leaves, as if I was so ashamed to disappoint him so. Even though he didn’t know that he was actually my husband. 

“Who’s the lucky man?” He seemed to force out dryly as he leant back in his chair.

“A merchant that my aunt and uncle married me off to, to get rid of me of course.” I quickly lied. When he heard this, his whole demeanour changed. It went from a bit hostile, to worried and protective.

“So it wasn’t your choice?” Now he seemed to be a little worried, leaning forward a bit.

“No.”

“Do you love him?”

“...no.” He leant back again, and maybe relief crossed his face, but he covered it up before I could get anything from it.

It was mostly silent for a while after that, a pleasure me and Loki both shared as we played chess, until he broke the silence with something that made my stomach drop.

“You know, I saw you earlier.” My eyes widened.

“What?”

“You were in the corridor, I bumped into you. I was in a hurry so I didn’t recognise you at first... but then I saw you again and it confirmed my suspicions.” At first I was completely clueless to what in the Nine he was talking about, just staring at him blankly, blinking, but then I remembered how Doctor Strange had accidentally sent me back...

“Oh!” I recalled. “I think there may have been a mistake with the Bifrost...” I nervously giggled into my cup of wine, trying to hide my panic. Loki just smirked and watched my act.

“Hm... I don’t recall you wearing those clothes when I bumped into you earlier today...” I froze mid-sip, mentally cursing how brilliantly observant Loki is. I glared at him, his smug smirk, his perfectly combed hair and his mischievous eyes, and I couldn’t help but adore him.

“I... fell.”

“Fell?” He asked, and I nodded simply. “Where?”

“In...” he raised an eyebrow. 

“In where?”

“Yes, exactly, do you want to go for a walk?” I got up out of my chair and headed straight for the door, stopping to see if he was following. He causiously got up out of his chair and walked toward me, noticing my intolerance to our topic of conversation, but choosing to ignore it. _Like a good husband_ , I thought.

Then, he leant in close so I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, and I froze. He smelt nice, like pine or something woody like that. Then he spoke...

“Your hair has grown too...”


	2. Not all Fun and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo woo another chapter! It’s about to get a little confusing so brace yourselves and feel free to ask any questions! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki grunted and clutched his head in his hands, pulling slightly at the soft hair. The fire crackled before him, but he didn’t care about that. He couldn’t sleep. He could taste wine on his tongue, candlelight dancing constantly in his vision, even when he closed his eyes. He could see Y/N, which gave him hope that she was still out there, even in his past. She was asking him about... the frost giants. A hazy image of chess clouded his memory.

It didn’t make sense to him. If Heimdall was right, that she had gone back in time and was rewriting it, then why could he still remember his memories from before she appeared in the past? And why was it as if he was living those new memories right now, but at the same time couldn’t remember them at all?

He sighed deeply and laid down on the soft sofa. He peered down at his ring, which was identical to his wife’s. He missed her...

~~~~~~~

I smiled as I walked along the dirt path in the palace gardens with Loki, not able to see the variously coloured flowers lining the path as it was dark, stars glittering in the sky. Loki and I started to talk about what we had both missed in eachother’s lives, but he seemed distant, like he was worried about something. He wasn’t the only one.

He reached out and held my hand as he led me to a small wooden bench under a large tree, pulling me close beside him. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around me. A chilly breeze sent shivers across me, so he pulled me closer. His warm body enveloped me, making me feel cozy and safe. We sat in silence for what felt like a few minutes, when he spoke gently.

“Let’s play a game...” He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. My heart rate accelerated as I felt myself grow warm at the feel of his breath on my skin.

“Which one?” I managed to ask.

“Hide and seek.” I laughed through my nose.

“Alright. I count first.”

“Not so fast.” He stopped me from standing up. “This type is different.” His eyes sparkled. This left me curious.

“What is it?” 

“We seek each other. Whoever gets the other first wins.”

“Ok, but one rule. No magic.”

“Of course.” He smirked mischievously before standing from the bench, pulling me up with him. “Count to 20. Then we start.” He strutted off into the darkness, leaving me alone. I suddenly felt nervous, by myself in the dark, but started counting anyway.

“One... two... three... four... five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten eleven twelve thirteenfourteenfifteensixteenseventeeneighteennineteen, twenty.” I immediately ducked low and ran over to a large bush for cover. He had gone to the other side of the maze, so if I climbed a tree high enough I might be able to spot him. 

Unfortunately, the easiest climbing-tree stood tall and proud right in the centre of the maze...

With determination, I approached the entrance to the hedgy columns, taking a deep breath and stepping inside. I thought it would be best if I recorded which turns I took, but after awhile I started to lose count. _Left, left, right, left, right, right, left, left... or was it another right? No, it was left... then right after that?_

Eventually I came face to face with the tree, and ran over to it to begin my ascent. I took each step carefully, being cautious not to slip or get stabbed by a branch. I reached a tallish height which overlooked the maze and the area behind it, squinting into the darkness-

There was a quick blur at the exit of the maze, which almost made me slip it scared me so much. I gripped on tightly to a branch. He was getting closer.

I decided to wait him out. If he would just walk underneath the tree, I could go up behind him and get the jump on him.

It felt like I had been waiting for hours, but I knew it couldn’t have taken that long for Loki to appear. A shadow emerged from the gap in the hedge, crouched low and stealthily. It slowly walked below the tree. Now was my chance.

I jumped down onto the grass, being sure to bend my knees, and reached for the figure’s shoulders. Only, when I touched them, I wave of green shimmered over them and disappeared. He used magic!

I took a careful step back and before I knew it, someone had me pinned against the tree, looming over me. I gasped and looked up to see the sly green eyes of Loki, smirking proudly. 

“I win.”

“You cheated.” 

“I am the God of Lies.” I pouted up at him, which only made him smirk wider.

A silence came over us, and his features softened as his eyes scanned my face.

“Y/N...” It sounded like there was something on his mind.

“Yeah?” I looked up at him, and I only just realised how close his face was, a mere inch from mine. It looked like he had only just realised too, as his eyes became wide, flickering from my eyes to my lips. For some reason, a wave of nausea, possibly anxiety, waved over me and so I pulled away from his warmth. He looked surprised.

“I have to- er, go and see Heimdall.” I blurted out and speed-walked out of the gardens, toward the Rainbow bridge with my face flushed hot. If I’m going to save Loki, I need to control myself!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah, so you have finally decided to talk about the situation at hand.” Heimdall boomed as I walked, or puffed, into the large, golden observatory. I sighed.

“I only arrived a few hours ago, it’s not like I’ve been avoiding it.”

“But you have.”

“Yeah, I have, but that’s not the point.”

“Hm.” He smiled, amused.

“So, where do we start?” I asked him, sitting down and crossing my legs. He remained stood straight, hands poised carefully on his sword.

“Firstly we need to recognise what is going to be changed when you... save Loki.”

“Ok...” I peered up at him. He waited.

“Go on, then.”

“I am. I can’t tell you though, can I?” He sighed.

“I am allowing you to tell me.” I lowered my voice an octave.

“ _Are you sure that that is wise?_ ” For a moment I thought that he had rolled his eyes at me, but it could’ve been my mind playing tricks on me. He ignored my comment. “Ok, fine. If Loki doesn’t fall off the bridge, then he will never be imprisoned by Thanos. He’ll never try to invade Midgard. New York won’t explode. The Avengers will never assemble. He won’t kidnap me. I won’t meet Eliza. He won’t kidnap Eliza. We won’t get locked up. We won’t get married. And Thanos won’t come after him.” I finished with a smile. Yeah, there were a few good things that would never happen, but this would save Loki, as much as my heart truly shattered at the thought of not being with him. And, the Avengers would live if they didn’t assemble that first time. They still have Ultron to look forward to... if Ultron will even be created. Heimdall simply stared down at me.

“...Is that all..?” I thought for another second.

“Oh! And Loki and Thor will probably not try to kill each other in the future, and Thor is more likely to become king.”

“Now. What are you going to do to make sure this happens?”

“I’ll... I’ll make sure Loki doesn’t feel alone. And that he truly _is_ loved by his family. Then he hopefully won’t try to... end his life.”

“What will happen if you do this?”

“What... what do you mean?”

“If you make Loki feel loved, will it change anything _before_ he falls off the bridge?”

“Um...” I hadn’t thought of that. I wracked my brain for what he does before he tries to kill himself... he kills Laufey, he tries to kill Thor, he tries to destroy Jotunheim... “oh no...”

“What?”

“If Loki doesn’t send the Destroyer to kill Thor, then Thor won’t learn his lesson and he won’t be worthy... Loki also won’t kill Laufey... he won’t even invite Laufey here to kill Odin in the first place... And if Loki never falls off the bridge, Odin won’t be awakened from Odin’s sleep...” I growled. “This is frustrating.”

“Why don’t you just make sure Loki does all of these things, but with good intentions. Tell him what will happen if he doesn’t do them.”

“Why didn’t I think of that? But there is one thing... Loki will never fall from the bridge, so Odin won’t wake up...” I peered up at him worriedly. He seemed torn.

“...We’ll find a way.” He finally said, and I nodded.

“Heimdall?”

“Yes?”

“Why are _you_ so keen on saving Loki? You don’t exactly like him.” I inquisited while he simply smiled, which to be honest scared me a little.

“Time is already changing. I can see glimpses of what is yet to come, and...”

“And..?” My eyes were wide.

“Thor is happy, and king.” As much as the news did bring me joy, my mind was still on Loki.

“And Loki...? Is he happy?” Heimdall was silent.

“...Thanos is not after him.” Relief partially flooded me, but worry remained as he didn’t answer my question.

“But is he happy?” My heart thudded in my ears as I waited for a reply.

“... You must realise, Lady Y/N, that changing time will not only change the lives of those around you, but also your own.”

“What does that mean? Will I die?”

“Not exactly. I cannot tell you anymore. I am revealing too much.”

My heart felt as if it was frozen. It ached in my chest and I felt sick. I had to get my mind off this. “What’s next on the list?” My attempt at changing the subject.

“How are you going to get back to your time?”

“I have no idea.” Panic started to bubble within me double, but I tried my best to swallow it down.

“Perhaps you could try going back the way you got here.”

“So, spontaneously jump out of the Bifrost, and let future you pick me back up, on a whim that you might be able to find me?”

“Indeed.” It seems Heimdall doesn’t really get sarcasm.

“Hm,” It didn’t sound like a very safe idea, but I nodded anyway. “Well, it’s all we’ve got for now... Hang on!”

“Yes?”

“You still haven’t told me why, or how, this is happening in the first place.”

“Ah. That.”

“Yes, that.”

“Well...”

“Yeah.”

“The truth is, I don’t really know.” I deadpanned.

“What do you _mean_?”

“All I know is that when the Bifrost portal opens, everything around it is simply nothing.”

“...I’m going to need a more detailed explanation than that.” He sighed again.

“All of time was mixed up into non-linear phases when you fell out of the Bifrost. You just happened to fall into this phase, where Loki needed you most.”

“Oh.” I nodded. “Not very complicated then.” I remarked sarcastically.

“Another thing.” He spoke sharply, which made me jump.

“Yeah?”

“You need to leave before the Alfeim-version of you arrives, and arrive after the future-version of you leaves.”

“Erm... what?” I blinked.

“So, when you arrive back in your time, _you_ would have already left, and when you leave here, the version of you that now lives in Alfeim will arrive and pick up where you left off.”

“Ok...” I rubbed my temples, trying to make sense of it. I could sense the incomings of a headache. “So... won’t it be a bit weird when Alfeim-me arrives? Cause Loki will see _me_ leave to go back to my time, but then Alfeim-me will arrive not knowing anything that I’ve done... so does that mean I’ll forget whatever I change?”

“I don’t think so... I think anyone you interact with now will remember everything you do here. Which means you need to tell Loki why Alfeim-you isn’t going to know what happened here. Who have you interacted with?”

“Just you and Loki.”

“Good. Let’s try and keep it that way.”

“Why?”

“Because everything will get very confusing once Alfeim-you arrives. Alfeim-you won’t know anything that _you_ have done here, but now-Loki will. You need to explain that to him.

“...Right...” My eyes squeezed shut. “I think that’s enough jibberish for today. I’m going to go and find Loki- mpff.” I grimanced in pain, clutching at the pain low in my belly.

“Are you ok?” Heimdall asked.

“Yeah, yeah, just a tummy ache.” I brushed it off. “I think I’ll go and find Loki, I just abandoned him in the gardens and he’s probably wondering where I’ve wandered off to. I’ll find a way to tell him what the Hel is going on.”

“Excellent. I wish you good luck.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna need it.” I said as I left the observatory, wondering if this time-travelling business had any painful side-effects.


	3. A Throne of Green and Gold

Eventually, I found Loki in his chambers, sat on the end of his bed looking like he had seen a ghost. He was paler than usual, his eyes glazed over and completely blank. Immediately I paced over to him and sat beside him on the springy mattress. He barely acknowledged my presence. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, worry dripping from my voice. He didn’t look at me, just stared off at something on the floor.

“I... I’m king.” He murmured. My eyes widened, boring holes into the side of his face. He glanced at me, his eyes sad.

“Tell me what happened.” I said softly, reassuringly. He shook his head, looking away again.

“You’ll hate me.” His words shocked me and I leant back, surprised.

“Loki, I could never hate you.” I leant over closer to him, trying to see his face. His pain hurt me, and I wanted to be rid of it.

“You say that now, but once I tell you, you’ll think I’m a monster.” He said quietly. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. I wanted him to know that I loved him and that nothing would change that, so I placed my hand on his cheek so he would turn to face me. I leant closer and softly brushed my lips against his cheek, lingering slightly, then pulled away. He blinked a few times, then his lips quirked up for a second. I smiled.

“Now tell me,” I said. “Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ will make me love you any less.” He seemed convinced, and took an intake of breath.

“You are aware of why Thor was banished?” I nodded. “While we were on Jotunheim... a frostgiant grabbed my arm. But, it didn’t freeze, or hurt. It turned blue. To find out what I am, I... went to the weapons vault and picked up the casket.” He stole a glance from me to see my reaction, and was relieved to see that I didn’t seem disappointed or scared of him. 

He carried on. “When I picked it up, I...” He stopped, and I placed a hand on his. This seemed to comfort him a little. “I turned completely blue. Then, Odin came and told me my entire life has been a lie. He said that... that I am..” he swallowed and took a breath. “ _Laufeyson_.” He grimanced, disgusted.

“So, you’re a frostgiant?” I asked. I obviously knew the answer, but I just wanted confirmation from Loki. He looked at me with fear in his eyes, which made my chest hurt for him. He nodded slowly and hesitantly, scared for my reaction. I smiled. “Well, I think that’s pretty cool.” He looked relieved at my answer, but still troubled. He had more to say.

“He told me that he was planning to use me as an object of peace, like some sort of...” he didn’t finish his sentence, but I knew what he meant, judging by his look of disgust. “I started shouting at him. I was so angry, I still am. But before I knew it, he was... unconscious. Odin’s sleep. And with no one else to rule, the throne was handed to me.” At the end he turned to me, and I tried my best to reassure him.

“Loki,” I held his hand, squeezing, “I want you to know that this news doesn’t make you worth any less.” He looked in disbelief.

“I’m a _frostgiant_. I’m nothing.”

“No! You are still the same Loki, you are still loved.”

“It makes sense now why my father - Odin, treated me so horribly...” my heart broke, and I held him while it all sunk in.

~~~~~~~~

I felt that now was the right time to tell him about... the time thing, and why I’m here. Right now he needs to know that he is still loved in the future. I really didn’t want to twist the conversation and make it all about me, but from what I knew of what Loki does when he is king, I felt that this was the best time I’m ever going to get.

“Loki. Before you do _anything_ as king I need to tell you something.” He sensed my seriousness, and showed that I held his attention by turning to face me. “First I just want you to know, I didn’t mean for _any_ of this to happen. But you’re in danger.” His brow twitched as he glared with worried eyes.

“Wh... what?” I took an intake of breath, to prepare for what I was about to tell him.

“I came to warn you.” He still looked confused. “That you’re going to... do terrible things, if you don’t do as I say.” The dreaded words were hard to get out. He remained silent, not allowing me to see any of what was going on inside his head. I sighed. “I... didn’t come here from Alfeim, Loki.” He looked confused.

“...Where did you come from?”

“You’re not going to believe me.” I looked down.  
He placed his hand on mine. “Of course I will.” I looked up and he was staring deep into my eyes. I sighed again.

“I came from-“

There was a loud bang at the door, sending a jolt right through me. Both of our heads shot towards the noise. Loki looked like he had just been woken from some sort of trance, slowly realising what was going on and stood to answer the door. There was a young guard who informed Loki that Frigga wanted to see him.

Loki nodded and turned to face me.

“Will you be ok here for a while? You can tell me what you were going to say when I return,” He asked and I nodded faintly. “You’re welcome to sleep in my bed if you like.”

“Thanks.” I sighed.

“Don’t tell your husband.” He winked and left, closing the door softly behind him.

_I won’t have to._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I must’ve been exhausted because I don’t even remember going to bed.

When I awoke, the warm sun came streaming through the open window, letting in a nice cool breeze that sent a pleasurable tingle across my legs...

Hang on.

Why are my legs bare?

I looked down at the leg that was poking out of the sheets and hooked around a pillow, sceptically. Someone had undressed me... well, obviously Loki. I was wearing only a dark shirt and underwear...

 _How dare he... think he can undress me!_ I smirked to myself.

I huffed and decided to get dressed. Afterwards I noticed a neat silver tray on the bed side table. On it layed a full plate of pastries (yum), a pot of tea and an intricately written note. It read:

_I thought about waking you up but you just looked too peaceful, so I left you. I’m busy all day with kingly duties, so I won’t see you until I come back later in the evening. I have something to talk to you about, and I believe you have something to tell me too? Enjoy the pastries._

_L._

_P.S: I’m sorry for undressing you, but I just couldn’t help myself. X_

I gaped at the letter.

I had to fan myself once I’d finished reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I read one of Loki’s books to pass the lengthy time in his room. Food had been delivered to me, but other than a few nibbles, I wasn’t really in the mood for eating until I knew Loki from my time was safe. The pastries from the tray this morning, however, I couldn’t get enough of.

The sun was setting when Loki burst in, worn out-looking and stiff in his movements. I closed the book with a snap. “Busy day?” I peered up from my place sat on the bed.

“You could say that.” He materialised his armour and cape away, leaving his dark tunic, and flopped down onto the bed beside me. He shut his eyes, and I admired his face for a few seconds until they snapped open and he sat up, as if remembering something. “You have something to tell me?”

“Oh yeah.” I put the book on the bed side table and smiled nervously. “I might as well just get straight to the point. I’m from the future.”

~~~~~~

Loki woke up in the morning feeling groggy and fatigued. He didn’t even remember going to bed last night, but he had an absolutely terrible sleep. He had dreams of a dark maze, and he was chasing someone... Y/N.

After a proper wash he got dressed and decided to go and see Heimdall. Maybe he had found out more since yesterday.

~~~~~~~

“You... What?” Loki stumbled out. He wasn’t expecting that sort of answer.

“I don’t know how, it was an accident, but while I was using the Bifrost, going from my home to Asgard, I got pulled out and I landed here.” I gestured around us. I then went on to explain all the weird timelines to him, vaguely the things he does in the future and why he does them. However, I chose not to tell him that I’m his wife.

“This... this is impossible.” He shook his head.

“I know. And right now, the actual me is still in Alfeim.”

“How?”

“I don’t know... but I think I know why I’m here.”

“Why?”

“To stop you.” 

“Stop me from doing what?”

“I can’t say. But it’s something bad.” He looked a bit confused. “That reminds me, what were you going to tell me?”

“I’m going to pay Thor a visit.” He stood up from the bed abruptly and walked off into the living area, materialising himself a nice black suit.

“What for?” I swung my legs over the bed and strode over to him, my brow creasing.

“It’s all part of my plan.”

“What plan?” I was starting to get concerned.

“To destroy Jutunheim.” I was stunned into silence. I thought I had stopped him by telling him everything... Stupid me! It’s going to take more than that to stop Loki.

“You’re not serious...” I shook my head.

“I am.” He stood straight and composed, whereas I huffed and paced around the room.

“For your father’s acceptance, right?” I stopped to ask him. He said nothing, keeping his features straight and emotionless.

“I’ll be back soon.” He started to turn...

“What are you doing?!” I snapped and yelled, trying to find a way to stall him for a second.

“Thor needs to be weakened so that he won’t want to come back to Asgard. Telling him his father is dead will do that.” He turned slowly back around. “Don’t you already know this, being from the future-?”

“No!” I pushed him into the door roughly, he grunted and glared as I pointed my finger at him. “Your mind is clouded by your greed and wish for worthiness! Don’t you see, you don’t understand why Odin didn’t tell you the truth about your true heritage, it’s because you would go and do exactly this!” His eyes softened a bit, but only a bit.

“But if he had just told me in the first place, I wouldn’t need to do this!” 

“But he didn’t want to lose you! He knew that if he told you he would never hold your trust again.”

“But then why didn’t he just tell me right from the beginning?!” His true pain broke through his facade, his eyes pricking with tears that he refused to let fall.

“So that you would feel equal to Thor!”

“But he didn’t just lie about my true heritage, he put me down because of it! He favoured Thor over me!” He towered over me angrily, and I cowered slightly, but stubbornly refused to back down.

“Then you need to rise above him! Taking out all your anger-“

“-I’m not-“

“-on Thor won’t change anything. Be the better person and forgive your father-“

“He’s not my father-“

“Then who is?” He was silent. “Odin _is_ your father. Believe me, he loves you as a son, and if he didn’t he wouldn’t have brought you back to Asgard the day he found you. He wouldn’t have raised you as a Prince.” I held his hand and clutched it to my chest. “Now please, as my best friend and... as my husband... trust me.” His eyes widened.

“What..?” He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then opened it again, but no words came out. Eventually, he managed to choke out, “I’m your husband?” I nodded, and he seemed to be happy about this.

“I lied.” He was speechless again.

“Am I a good husband?”

“Yes.” I answered straight away, to his joy.

“Alright... I won’t go..” His face completely softened.

“Oh, no, you should go.”

“I- what?”

“When you tell Thor that Odin is dead, it will help him learn his lesson. But when Thor comes back to Asgard, he’s going to be really angry at you, so tell him you said it so that he would take responsibility for what he did.”

“Alright... I’ll go then.” He gave an unsure-but-I’ll-do-it-anyway smile, before leaving to go Bifrost.

So far, so good.

~~~~~~~~

While waiting for Loki to return, I created a list in my head of things that he is going to do (or cause) that could lead him to the Rainbowbridge Fall (or lead to anything else vital), and if it is necessary for him to do them or not, and why: 

Firstly, Visit Jotunheim to make an ‘agreement’ with Laufey - not necessary - me being here could change even the smallest of things, like I might distract Loki when he is about to kill Laufey - won’t risk it. This means Laufey will most likely still be alive when I get back to my time.

Second, Sif and the Warriors Three - because of Loki’s harsh ruling, they’ll commit treason, along with Heimdall, and go to get Thor back - I believe that this is necessary, as if they don’t do this, Thor won’t come back. I need to make sure this still happens.

Last, Send the Destroyer to ‘kill’ Thor - very necessary - Thor needs to learn his lesson and regain worthiness, So I’ll get Loki to send it, but with no intention of killing anyone. This way no one will get hurt (except for Thor when he gets hit) and Thor will still learn his lesson. 

Thor will then arrive at Asgard (Heimdall wouldn’t have been frozen by the casket) and Loki will be waiting there to explain everything... then what..?

I suppose then it’ll be time for me to leave.


	4. The show must go On

“Hey, Heimdall.” I called out, striding into the observatory.

“Good evening, Lady Y/N.” He peered over at me from his usual place on his pedestal, hands on his sword.

“You saw what Loki and I were talking about?”

“Indeed.”

“Good, so I don’t have to explain?”

“No. I saw everything.” He smiled lightly. “A good plan. Just, how do you know it won’t lead to even more chaos?”

“Well, why would it?” I crossed my arms and tilted my head.

“Many reasons. For one, Laufey will still be alive, and Asgard and Jotunheim are on the brink of war.”

“But he has no reason to attack. Asgard are well armed and ready for if anything happens again, we don’t need to worry about that. Also,” I quickly changed the subject, “soon Sif and the Warriors Three are going to be planning treason against Loki, so you’ll need to ‘summon their presence’ when you see them planning to go save Thor. Once you’ve summoned them you’re going to agree to help them get Thor and beam them down to Earth.”

“Understood.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The plan was set and ready, now all we had to do was wait. I leant on the balcony overlooking all of Asgard. The sun was setting and it cast a beautiful orange glow over the city. This was the only moment of calm I had gotten in days, and it felt amazing. There was a gentle breeze, and best of all the man I loved was stood beside me in comfortable silence.

“What if something goes wrong?” Loki’s soft voice broke through the quiet night, and I decided to actually consider the question, unlike when I brushed it away with Heimdall earlier that day.

I turned my head to look at him, and he looked so young and beautiful in the sun’s glow. I loved him so much and if anything happened to him I don’t know what I’d do.

“If it goes wrong then... all that matters is that I love you, and... I’m sorry.” It was quiet again as our minds raced and the sun went down, everything blue and white and shining.

“That’s it?” He asked, brows creased as he looked over at me. I met his glittering eyes, confused. “That’s all you’ve got to say?”

“Well, I...”

“You arrived here by accident, Y/N. How do you know this isn’t going to ruin all our lives?” I hid my surprise at his sudden thought.

“It wasn’t by accident. Somebody sent me here,” I said, trying to reassure myself, a dreadful feeling growing in my stomach.

“I have a feeling... you’re messing with something that shouldn’t be messed with.”

“You’ve trusted me up until now. Why are you only saying this before everything goes down?” I questioned as he shook his head. He didn’t answer. “Loki, you have no idea how significant you are. When you... fall you end up landing in a path of complete pain and destruction. For both you and innocent people.” He looked at me, astounded.

“Fall?”

Suddenly there was an explosion in the distance, and me and Loki swivelled towards it, eyes wide, hearts leaping. A blinding blue light was shining from the bridge, which made my stomach drop. This wasn't supposed to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki was desperate to know where Y/N was. He rode his horse down the cobbled roads, his mouth drawn back in a scowl as he made his way to Heimdall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

We galloped to the Bifrost, panting and hearts beating fast against our chests. We came to the observatory, dismounting, and my mouth fell open as I saw Heimdall frozen, literally, in mid-combat, surrounded by four Frostgiants. How the fuck did they do that without the casket? 

They turned in our direction, angry-looking but confidently grinning. Loki drew out a dagger expertly with his right hand while keeping his left free for magic.

These were Frostgiants, we could take them, couldn’t we?

I felt like I was going to be sick, but didn’t really know why. Maybe my mind predicted what would happen next. Two came to me as I drew my sword while the other two went to Loki, and the fight started. He was an amazing fighter, his cape dancing behind him as his knives flew from his hands.

Then I started slashing and defeated the first one pretty easily, but the second wasn’t giving up. He was getting closer and closer, managing to get little nicks at my body with his own blade. I found myself walking further and further backwards until it was too late and my foot felt no ground beneath it, and I felt the sickening lurch in my stomach as I fell backwards.

I screamed as the Frostgiant grabbed my collar and my body swung off the bridge in mid-air. I let go of my sword and it clattered off the edge, falling into the abyss. I couldn’t hold onto the Frostgiant because I’d freeze, so I clutched onto the neck of my shirt to keep from being strangled. I dared to look down and my stomach clenched. Thousands and thousands of little glittery lights suspended below, some of them light years away. I was going to be sick.

“Y/N!” Loki shouted as he killed his last Frostgiant. He charged closer, but the Jotun gave me a shake as if he was going to let go, and Loki halted.

“Loki.” I grunted his name to get his attention. He peered of at me, his fists clenching, one with a dagger. “It’ll be ok.”

“No.” He shook his head.

“This was meant to happen.”

“No!” His eyes were glistening along with mine, as he was ready to lunge.

“I’ll see you soon,” _Hopefully._ “and you’ll see me.” I choked out and attempted a reassuring smile.

“I-”

“ENOUGH!” I gasped as the Frostgiant bellowed in my ears, and let me go.

~~~~~~~~~

Loki pulled harshly on the reigns as he came to the entrance to the bridge, but there were people everywhere, crowds of at least 800 blocking his way. What was going on?

“Prince Loki!” “Prince Loki!”

He looked down in surprise at the two women calling up to him, and his brows furrowed. Nobody had called him that for years. “You’re not scared of me?”

One woman fanned herself. “How could we be?” She sighed breathily. Loki’s brows shot up.

“What’s going on?” He asked, gears in his brain turning. Why was everyone acting different?

“King Thor is greeting his heir and Queen!” The other said. Loki must have missed a lot while he was gone with Y/N. Thor had married and had a child?

“Queen?”

“Queen Y/N!” His stomach dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. To all the Things I’ve lost on You

I gasped for air, my nails clawing into the smooth black surface of the observatory floor for the second time now. Coughs wracked my body, making me shake, but there was no longer an abnormal pressure in my ears, and I felt as if I was in the right place. I wearily looked up, and there was Heimdall as usual, but not as stoic as he normally is. 

“Heimdall.” I stood up with question, my knees shaking a little.

“Your... Highness.” He said quietly, and my brows furrowed.

“What? Heimdall, it’s Y/N. Is this the right time?” I looked down at myself, and saw that I was wearing a beautiful pale blue Asgardian dress. My brows furrowed even more. I looked to Heimdall in question. “What have I changed?”

Heimdall looked like he had seen a ghost, not looking at me in the eye, but in the distance as if he was remembering, or seeing. “Y/N-”

Loki jumped from his horse as soon as he realised what was going on, and pushed through the crowd with furrowed brows and wet eyes. The guards let him through and onto the Rainbow Bridge where he started his trek to reach Y/N before Thor could.

So many questions filled his mind, but somehow he knew that when Y/N had been pulled from the Bifrost that she had been sent back in time, though he didn’t know how, or why.

“Y/N!” A familiar voice shouted, and I turned towards it with a smile. Loki was running towards me. I broke out in a grin.

“Loki!” I ran over to him and we collided, wrapping our arms around each other. I embraced him desperately, inhaling his scent and loving his warmth that enveloped me, euphoric for being back in his arms. 

I sighed softly into his chest as his arms tightened around me. I forgot for a minute about everything that happened.

I pulled back and my lips parted when I saw the dishevelled state he was in. His hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked clammy and sickly. “Loki...” My eyes watered involuntarily.

“Y/N... everything’s changed.” He was still panting from the run he did as I held onto him. From the look of fear in his eyes, I knew my plan didn’t change exactly what I wanted it to. I felt a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

“What’s changed?” I wavered. Loki looked down then like he had noticed something, and I couldn’t read the expression on his face. I followed his gaze down to my stomach and...

“You’re... pregnant.” Dread crossed over Loki’s face, along with confusion and... disgust?

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

At first I felt emense happiness at the thought of being pregnant with Loki’s child. But then I saw Loki’s face of pain and my brows furrowed. “What’s wrong?” I breathed, my eyes glazing and an urgent feeling of panic welling within me. “Isn’t it...?” I began to ask, and saw the tears in his eyes. 

Loki knew deep down what had happened when Y/N changed time, but he didn’t want to believe it. When the woman said that Y/N was queen and that she and Thor had an heir everything finally made sense. How he had been feeling the past couple of days made sense. 

But why Thor was married to his wife did not make sense.

Water started to brim in my eyes as the truth dawned on me. “It’s not yours?” My voice broke as he stayed in a deadly silence. I could see the look of anger and betrayal in his beautiful green eyes and my heart shattered.

A grand carriage drew into the observatory, making me start, and Loki pulled away, a sharp pain stabbing my chest. “Loki!” I tried to hold onto him but he pulled away, leaving me feeling numb and empty and guilty, and so extremely confused.

The carriage stopped beside me and the door burst open, Thor clambering out with his broad frame, a wide grin on his face. It almost made me smile. “Y/N!” He bellowed with his deep commanding voice.

“Thor..?” I stared as if I had only just realised who he was. I tried my best to speak, but my mind was overwhelmed with thoughts and questions, I couldn’t greet him properly.

Enthusiastically he wrapped his arms around my waist, to my surprise, and as he pulled back he gave a kiss to my cheek. His grand frame stood over me and at such close proximity as if we were a lot more intimate than I remember.   
“How is my little heir?” He rumbled and held my belly, which I would guess was about 6 months pregnant. I froze.

“Wh - what?” I stammered, not sure if I had heard correctly.

“The baby!” He reminded as I gaped, looking down at the bump in shock. It’s Thor’s baby?

“Oh...” Now I understood why Loki was so distressed... I changed time and had a baby with his brother. His brother who he had always been in the shadow of except when it came to me...

As Thor put his hand on the small of my back to help me into the carriage, I looked frantically around for Loki, but couldn’t see him anywhere. My heart shattered at how he must be feeling. I had to explain everything to him. He must think I’m a monster!

During the ride back to Asgard Thor had put his hand on mine, and I caught sight of the ring on his left hand. My eyes spun to my own hand, my own ring, and I felt tears brim in my eyes as it was just a regular gold ring. Not Loki’s.

There were Asgardians and even other species from all around the realms outside the carriage, hundreds of them gathering on the roads and cheering at me and Thor. I caught one of them shout ‘Queen Y/N’ and I felt my stomach clench. I was queen.

I had to speak to Heimdall as quickly as possible, but we were riding further and further away from the Biftost towards the palace, which was heavily guarded and not likely to let me leave, being the God of Thunder’s wife.

“There will be a feast tonight in your honour.” Thor broke the silence, entwining his fingers with mine and giving them a light squeeze. I would have felt reassured if not for what was going on. How the Hel did I end up marrying Thor? I had no royal blood and Thor and I were never exactly romantically involved. And Odin surely wouldn’t approve of this.

“Great.” I forced yet another smile, but Thor saw through it.

“Are you ok? Did the visit not go well?” He looked genuinely concerned, which softened the piercing pain in my chest slightly.

My heart pounded hard in my ears still and tears pricked at my eyes, but I looked away and blinked several times. Thor was just as kind and caring as I remembered, and now he’s stuck married to me!

I then decided that if I kept acting like I didn’t know what was going on then he would start to catch on, and I couldn’t have that. I had to pretend I knew what he was talking about.

“It was fine.” I said casually, trying to act convincing. Thor seemed glad about this.

“How are your family?” There was a little jolt in my chest as I thought about my aunt and uncle for the first time in years. 

“Annoying, as usual.” I quickly thought of an answer, looking out the window and avoiding his stare.

Thor was perplexed for a moment. “Annoying? I thought you got on well.” I snorted. Were we thinking of the same family?

Before Thor could say anything else the carriage stopped and the door opened. Thor got out first and took my hand as I got out, then led me to the palace.   
Straight away Thor was bombarded with advisors saying they needed him urgently. He turned to me.

“I’m sorry, I have to sort this matter out. I think it’s trouble with Jotunheim again,” my eyes widened, “it seems more and more are finding their way into Asgard. You’ll be alright for a while, won’t you?” I nodded silently, guilt crawling its way up my throat. “Your maids can take you back to your chambers.” He gestured to three women stood to the side, looking down at the floor with their hands clasped neatly in front of them. I recognised one of them. When I turned back Thor was already marching away, his advisors chasing after him. I sighed.

The women came up to me quietly, not looking up at me. “This way, y’majesty,” The younger one in the middle said, turning and leading me down a corridor with the other two trailing behind. 

“Thank you,” I said, following silently.   
“What’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking?” The young girl turned her head slightly towards me.

“Enid, y’majesty.” Recognition flooded me. The dotted freckles and mass of red hair. This was the girl I had shared a room with when I was a maid... except now she was a bit older. I smiled at the familiar face.

“Call me Y/N. All of you.” I turned to the other two as they raised their heads in surprise, but had little smiles on their faces.

We arrived at my chambers, and I was surprised at the elaborance of it all. It seemed the main theme was red and silver. “Forgive me,” I said, “my memory has been bad lately. I share my chambers with Thor, don’t I?” Enid nodded.

“Yes, Miss, but you do have your own separate beds if you don’t wish to... share with each other.” There was a smirk on her pale freckled face as she tried to hide it by looking down, and it spread to me as I remembered how cheeky she was.

Then I was repulsed at the thought of sharing a bed with Thor, and I was only reminded of how I had to speak to Heimdall as soon as possible and find out what went wrong in the timeline.

One of them ran a bath as the other started to take off my jewellery and other accessories, getting ready for the feast tonight. I decided to ask about what was stuck on my mind as I daydreamed at my reflection in the mirror, sat at a dressing table.

“Do any of you know where Prince Loki is?” They looked at each other questionably, then carried on undressing me. The older maid went to turn off the bath while the middle-aged one left to get my clothes for the feast ready. I was left with Enid.

“No, Miss. Probably in his chambers brooding or reading a book. You know what he’s like. Why’d you ask?” I shook my head dismissively.

“Oh, no reason. I just thought I’d say hi to him after I arrived. I haven’t seen him for a while.”

“You surprise me, Miss.” Enid said, starting to unwrap my dress as I stood.

“Why?” 

“Because you don’t exactly get along with the younger prince, now do you?”

“I don’t?” My brows creased.

“No! And there’s also... you know.” The dress was off and I was left in just a shift. She went to pick up the dress at my feet.

“What..?”

“The rumour that you an’im are having an affair.”

“Oh...” my eyebrows raised, “I forgot about that.”

She passed me a robe and led me to the bathroom as the other maids went to get things ready for the feast. “At least you can see him tonight. At the feast.” She smiled. 

“He’ll be at the feast?”

“I expect so.” I nodded. “Do you need any assistance?”

“No, thank you.” I smiled as she curtsied and left to handle arrangements for the feast. I shut the door behind her and closed my eyes, sighing, finally alone. I started to untie my shift and turned around. I yelped at the tall man stood there.

“Heimdall!” I put a hand to my chest, drawing in a breath, “You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?”

The man smirked. “I’m not here, I’m at the Bifrost.”

“We have a lot of catching up to do.” I angrily put my robe down on a chair beside the tub and sat down on top of it.

“You probably have a lot of questions.”

“Absolutely!” I shouted. “And you better be straight with me. What happened after I fell?”

“Loki killed the last Frostgiant and everything went to plan: Thor regained his worthiness and Loki explained everything. Odin remained in Odin’s sleep and so Thor became king.”

“So why am I married to him?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have plenty of time.”

“As Thor didn’t go down to help the Avengers on Midgard, he was here, ruling Asgard. The King and Queen of Vanaheim came to Asgard to confess that they had a son, the Prince of Vanaheim, who ran away from home hundreds of years ago after a destructive fight he had with his father. They now wanted to find him, as he was their only son and first in line to the throne, and wondered if they could ask Thor if they could use me, all seeing, if I could find their son,” I listened contently to the story, wondering where it was going.

“I looked for their son and saw nothing, meaning he was dead. They asked if I could see a wife. I looked, and again saw nothing. Then,” he paused and made eye contact, making me freeze in anticipation, “they asked if he had a child.” He stopped and looked at me, and I began to see where this was going.

“And what did you see?”

“You.” He said simply. I was silent.

“So,” I started, “my father... was not Asgardian?”

“Correct.”

“He was heir to the throne of Vanaheim?”

“Yes.”

I soaked it in, a little shocked. “Wow... but something doesn’t make sense.”

“What?”

“That should’ve happened anyway, before I changed time... why am only finding out now?” Heimdall’s eyes looked away, avoiding mine shamefully. My eyes narrowed.

“It did happen.”

“...what? You mean you knew my father was a prince and you didn’t tell me?” I stood from the chair, trying to seem taller. It didn’t work.

“Before you changed time, the Vanir did come to Asgard, but they told Odin, not Thor.” I waited for him to carry on, not yet getting why he hid this from me. “The reason Odin didn’t tell you is because the next time he saw you, you and Loki were chained up and ready to be imprisoned.”

My mouth fell open in anger. “So instead of telling me I have royal blood, Odin made me a maid!”

“Yes.”

“That... prick!” I sat back down in disbelief, balling my fists. I was happy that bastard was still in Odin’s sleep.

When I had calmed down a little I carried on. “So, when everybody found out I was royal blood...”

“Thor’s advisors thought that an alliance with Vanaheim would be perfect. Especially after the war that happened a few years ago.” I huffed, feeling the weight of the news on my shoulders.

“So... me and Thor aren’t in love or anything?” I asked hopefully.

“No. Your unborn child is simply an heir.”

“Good...” I looked down, suddenly exhausted. I then remembered something Heimdall had said back when I first arrived in the past, and I felt anger bubble inside me. “I should have known...” I looked up at him.

“What?”

“When I spoke to you in the past you said ‘I can see Thor happy and king’.” I glared at him, but he didn’t catch on. Or, he pretended not to.

“Yes?”

“You knew this was going to happen. You weren’t trying to help me, you were doing it to help Thor! And Odin!” Heimdall was silent. He didn’t even deny it!

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” He said quietly, looking down.

“Just go. I don’t have the energy to be angry at you.” I looked away from him.

Heimdall’s body disappeared in front of me, again leaving me to soak in the consequences of my actions.


	6. Selfish Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits and kudos! Let me know in the comments whether you’re enjoying the story so far, I love all feedback!  
> Enjoy!

The hot water enveloped me, melting away the anger and tension of the day thus far. I could lay there for hours, lost in my mind. I sunk down so the water covered my ears, and all I could hear was the soft silence of water as it rocked me gently. I sighed.

There was a loud knock at the door and I jumped up, disturbing the water. “Yes!”

“Y/N, it’s Thor!” He boomed from the other side of the door. Had I locked it?

“Don’t come in!” I called urgently, looking for my robe.

“I won’t, I’m hear to tell you that there’s an hour left until the feast, so you might want to hurry!” He chuckled.

“Ok! Thanks!” I stood up quickly and wrapped the robe around me, leaving the bathroom. Thor had gone into his bedroom to get ready, so I went into the separate bedroom and closed the door swiftly behind me. Enid was in the room, having got all the clothes and jewellery ready.

First my body and hair was dried, then came on a clean shift to go underneath the dress. The dress was like the one I had been wearing earlier, but red. Thor’s colour. After the dress I put on some flat silver sandals, and jewellery that was solely silver. The hair was put in a simple french braid.

“Thank you, Enid.” I smiled.

“My pleasure, Miss. Enjoy the feast.” With that, she left.

There was still about fifteen minutes until the feast. I was about to go down early, as Thor had done while I was getting ready, but there was a knock at the door. I answered, and there was a guard before me.

“Lady Frigga requests your presence.”

The golden-clad man took me to Odin’s chambers and led me up to the door without a word. I let myself in. 

“Y/N. It’s wonderful to see your return,” Frigga beamed, though I noticed that her hair was a little more grey, and her wrinkles more prominent. I smiled.

“It’s wonderful to see you too.” She beckoned me over to the large golden bed she was sat beside and I suddenly felt tense knowing who was in it. I sat on the other side and looked down at the grey old man, not knowing what to say. “He hasn’t recovered since I’ve been gone?” She shook her head mournfully as she looked down at her love.

“I summoned you to tell you something important, my dear.” She looked up at me, her eyes shining.

“Yes?”

“It’s about your marriage with Thor.” I waited patiently as she gathered her words. “I know that your marriage was not really your choice and that it’s hard to... share everything with a man who you don’t love.”

“Yes. Thor is like a brother to me,” I nodded.

“Odin and I weren’t in love when we married, but we grew to love each other with time. I believe that you and Thor can learn to do the same.”

“Really?” She nodded.

“Of course.” She looked like she wanted to say more, as if there was something on her mind bugging her.

“Is there something else?” I shuffled in my seat. I wondered why she was only bringing this up now.

“I am aware that... you and Loki were...” I froze, “close.” I thought for a second.

“You know?”

“Yes. And even though it hurts me so to see Loki so frustrated with what ended up happening, I wanted you to know that you should consider at least trying with Thor.” Well there was no way in Hel I was doing that. “That’s what I did with Odin, and it turned out well.”

“Ok... thank you for your consideration.” I smiled tightly and stood. “Good evening, my lady.” I left quickly and huffed out as I strode down the halls, not wanting to think about Thor. I had to make it up with Loki. I was not going to lose him.

“Queen Y/N.” The man announced as I entered, and I stilled as the three hundred or so guests in the hall stopped and looked at me. I felt awkward. I scanned the room and caught sight of Thor at the head table where the royals sat and quickly made my way over. As king he sat at the head while I sat beside him. Loki was nowhere in sight, the only other people at the table being Sif and the Warriors Three (an exception).

“Here is my beautiful queen!” Thor exclaimed rather loudly as I came to sit beside him. The Warriors exclaimed along with him as I smiled, except for Sif who looked down at her lap quietly.

“Is Loki not here?” I asked as casually as I could, taking a sip of wine that was poured for me.

“I have not seen him. It seems since your return he has disappeared.” He gulped down some mead.

“Oh.” I looked down.

I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Sif’s dark orbs watching me. She turned straight away, but I had seen. I knew it wasn’t friendly otherwise she would had spoken or smiled. It left a curious feeling in my chest as my thoughts buzzed.

“Prince Loki.” The man announced and my head snapped up. Loki was walking confidently through the large doorway and straight for the table, the guests watching him as he did, the women looking him up and down. And the men. He looked so different from earlier. His hair was clean and combed back, his face freshly washed and he was clad in his usual green tunic and gold armour. Looks like changing time meant that Loki was more accepted in Asgardian society and in the kingdom. There was an ache in my chest, and I felt ashamed to admit there was an ache between my legs too.

“Brother.” He said as he approached the table, a dangerous look in his eyes that gleamed everytime he looked at Thor. I looked away before everyone noticed my blush. “Y/N.” My head shot up again and I feld my skin flare.

“Loki.” I was in disbelief at how smooth my voice came out, when on the inside I felt like a nervous school girl.

“Brother! What took you so long?” Thor boomed with a grin, banging his mug down on the table as Loki took a seat opposite me.

“I had to make sure I came dressed for the occasion.” He purred, and I looked down, unimaginably hot. I had to speak to him.

The night went on very slowly and I was bored out of my mind. Drinks after drinks came flooding in and mountains of food that I had no appetite for. It seemed Sif was also bored, being the only sober person on the table, along with myself. 

Thor put his large hand on my thigh underneath the table and I jolted, not unnoticed by Loki. I even saw Sif looking over curiously.

Thor leant in close to my ear, the smell of mead encaging me, and whispered “That dress looks lovely on you tonight...” his hand squeezed and inched up a bit closer, and I had to put a hand on his to stop him from going any further. He was way too drunk.

“Thank you.” I mustered up a smile, though I felt mortified. Thor smirking, I glanced up at Loki and felt my heart leap when I could see he was barely holding back his fury, knowing exactly what Thor was doing under the table. I had to get away from them both.

I stood up quickly, not thinking about what came out my mouth, “Who wants a dance?” 

“I do.” Loki stood straight and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the hall where hundreds of people were dancing merrily with their partners. The music was merry and upbeat, the opposite of what I felt as Loki pulled me along. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close, the bump stopping our bodies from touching. “What on Earth do you think you’re doing?” He whispered angrily so only I could hear.

“Me? It’s not my fault Thor _groped_ me under the table!”

“It’s convenient that when you come back from changing time you’re Thor’s wife!”

“What are you trying to say?” He spun me round then practically yanked me back into his arms.

“I’m saying that maybe you wanted Thor to grope you under the table!”

“I had no idea this was going to happen! You’re insane!” He turned me so my back was against him.

“Am I?”

“Thor was like a brother to me, there’s no way I wanted to marry him!” He turned me back to face him. 

“But you did.”

“It was out of my control, just an accident-” He spun me again and I left his arms. When I stopped spinning he was no longer in front of me, cutting his way through the crowd towards the exit. I rushed after him.

“Loki!” I followed him into his room, closing the door firmly behind me. “Please, listen-”

“How could you do this!” He spun around angrily, only now letting out his true emotions now we were behind closed doors.

“I didn’t mean-” I reached out to him but he stepped away, avoiding looking at me.

“But you did!” He violently pulled off his armour, throwing it over the sofa.

“No! I didn’t mean for any of this to happen!” My eyes welled up, following him into the living area.

“Don’t lie.” He spat, shaking his head.

“I’m not. I did this for you!” He scoffed, sending knives painfully into my chest.

“You don’t understand anything, do you?” He turned to face me. “I would rather be hunted down by Thanos than have to see you be with _him_.” I gaped.

“ _Him?_ You’re so selfish!” I lashed out, forgetting my place.

“Me? I’m selfish? I didn’t want any of this, it was you!” I took a step back, closing my mouth. “Look at you.”

“What?”

“You’re pregnant. With his child.” He looked disgusted, and my heart broke. “What made you think this would make me happy?”

“I did it because I love you -”

“Well I don’t think I can love you.” My head snapped up, tears falling down my face as Loki stared coldly at me from across the room. “Not like this.” He gestured to me, and the unborn child.

“What..? You can’t be serious-!”

“How can I love you when I know you’re with him?”

“Because I don’t love him, I love you!” I stepped closer.

“But you’re pregnant with his child!” He shouted, and I jumped. I covered my face, sobbing.

“So?” Was the only thing I could think to say.

“So he fucked you!” He yelled and I could feel his hands grab me and push me again the back of the sofa with his body. I gasped and clung onto him so I wouldn’t lose my balance and I practically sat on the edge of the sofa, Loki pressing as close as he could. “You’re even wearing his colours...” he said quietly. I shook my head.

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry.”

“I remember you saying that the night you fell...” I tried to move away, but he grabbed my wrists and put me back. “But you did it anyway.”

“Loki...” 

“Would you care if I killed the child?” I looked up at him in shock and saw how serious he was, I felt the need to run away.

“Loki, stop...” I pulled my wrists, but he had a vice grip on them, “let go...” he had that emotionless look in his eyes and I felt fear run through me. “Let go of me!” I shouted and I could feel energy run like lightning down my arms and out my hands. I pushed him. Loki was shoved backwards a couple of metres and onto his back. My breath hitched.

He looked up slowly, his expression unreadable. I slowly moved towards the door, moving around him as his eyes didn’t leave mine. “Y/N...” he said, starting to get up. I had to get away from him. 

I ran to the door and opened it as quick as I could, so fast it slammed against the wall. “Y/N!” He shouted as I ran out the room.

Y/N hadn’t come back since she went to dance with Loki, and Thor thought Loki must’ve upset her, as he is so good at doing. He was going to call it a night.

“Thor.” Sif said calmly, finally getting him alone, a serious look on her face. He didn’t want to talk about this now!

“Not now, Sif.” He stood from the chair rather agressively and Sif’s watery eyes followed his form and watched as he left.

It felt like an eternity before I got to my chambers, I never stopped running. I slammed the door behind me and tore the jewellery off, throwing it all onto the dressing table. I kicked the shoes off and made my way to the bedroom, the anger brimming inside me. My hair came loose and I ran my hands through it desperately to get the braid out. As I was tearing the dress off the door opened and I spun round, a small part of me hoping it would be Loki there to apologise.

“Y/N, are you ok?” Thor said, surprisingly gently. After the surprise subsided I looked down I myself in my shift, the dress at my feet and my hair crazy. He must think I look mad.

Then the anger came back and I felt a toxic feeling in my chest to get back at Loki, to make him feel how I felt. If he really didn’t love me anymore, then why should I love him?

I walked over to Thor and wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling a hand in his hair as I pulled him down for a hard kiss. He was stiff at first, shocked at my abruptness, but then his tipsy hands wrapped around me and almost lifted me off the ground. I wanted to let out what Loki had caused to grow inside me, and so I moaned into the kiss, not caring.

His hands lowered and started to pull up my shift.

“Jump.” He grunted, and I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his hips as he held onto my bare thighs. At this angle I was flush against him, and he was hard. A big part of me wanted it to be Loki between my legs, but then I remembered the pain and the frustration and how he made me lose control, and I thought fuck it. Fuck him.

I hadn’t realised Thor had been walking when I gasped as I fell onto the enormous bed, my dress hiking up and revealing my underwear. For a second Thor stood at the edge of the bed, admiring his wife, then his eyes went dark and he climbed on top of me.

He pulled the shift up over my head as I lifted my arms, but instead of taking it off he let it stay caught around my elbows so my arms were stuck above my head. He smirked as he came down to kiss me, then buried his face in my neck, kissing and biting and groping at my bare breasts. My eyes closed and I moaned, lifting up my hips towards his.

He pulled away to take off his armour, and I would have helped if not for being stuck. He eyed me lusterously while untying his tunic, then his hands went to his trousers and a little wave of excitement washed over me. He slowly unbuttoned them and kicked them off, leaving only his breeches. He pulled my legs back together and pulled at the edges of my underwear, slipping them carefully off my legs, then placing himself between them.

The last garment of clothing was slowly untied and pulled away, revealing Thor’s member. A little part of me was disappointed. Not because it wasn’t big or it wasn’t long, but a little part of me was reminded that this wasn’t Loki.

His hand was between my legs, and I closed my eyes and imagined Loki. His black hair, the way his green eyes glimmered whenever he felt something, and his little smiles he’d give me. He rubbed circles and inserted a finger, drawing out a small gasp.

Then I felt him pull his finger out, leaving me empty. I’d imagine how he’d make a snide remark about how wet I was, then I felt his tip against me, gathering my wetness. Loki would usually give me a little kiss before he entered, but I didn’t receive one.

In one slow movement he was fully inside me and didn’t let me adjust, like Loki usually would. He pulled out straight away and back in quickly, sending a little sharp pain through me. I winced. He held onto my hips and buried his head in my neck, grunting quietly “I’ve missed you...” 

My climax was building up quickly, letting out little gasps every few thrusts. With not much excitement, I released, letting out a single sigh as I tightened around him. Within a few seconds he stilled and emptied inside me, letting out a groan.

It was quiet for a minute or so as we both lay there. I opened my eyes, back to reality. Thor pulled out, pulling the shift off of my arms and freeing me. He rolled over and put his head on a pillow, then pulled me up beside him, wrapping an arm around my waist and falling to sleep almost immediately. 

I felt exhausted, but above all I felt guilty. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I thought of Loki. I had hurt him. Why did I argue and call him names? He hadn’t done anything except react like a normal person. And now this?

What the fuck had I done.


	7. Bad Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> Who’s seen Endgame? I won’t be revealing any spoilers, but I would like to know what you all think!   
> I had a dream about Tom Hiddleston last night so I’m feeling happy.  
> Tell me what you’re thinking about this story too!! I’m desperate to know!

Thor awoke with his arm wrapped around Y/N’s waist, both of them bare. Neither of them had moved all night they were so exhausted from their loving.

Thor had also awoken with a feeling of guilt sat in his stomach. Truthfully, he didn’t love his wife, like his mother said he would eventually. It had been a couple of years or so since they married and he still didn’t harbour any feelings for her. All he saw her as was the best friend from his childhood.

After Jane had broken off their relationship a couple of years ago Thor had turned to his friends for support, the Warriors Three and specifically Sif. Sif had been such a good friend and he had started to grow feelings for her, and her for him. They loved each other and swore not to tell anyone, but then he had to marry Y/N for the good of Asgard and Sif was heartbroken. She was angry too, but Thor had no choice.

Sitting near Sif last night was just a harsh reminder of how much she had supported him and loved him, only for him to throw it away. Thor was upset.

Last night he was feeling sorry for himself, and to then have a beautiful woman kiss him like that, he needed to let go onto someone. But now afterwards he still didn’t feel fulfilled and he felt like he had used his wife. 

He had imagined Sif the entire time.

When I woke up I was expecting sun through the window, but it was completely grey. Ever since the Jotuns had been finding more and more ways into Asgard, everything had been getting colder and duller.

I realised when I moved, the area between my legs was sore. Looking around, I saw that Thor had already left, then I got up.

I scrubbed myself all over in the bath, trying to get him off me. I felt so dirty. I can’t believe I victimised myself so much last night that I actually slept with another man. I tried not to cry but the tears forced their way out, running down my cheeks as a horrible feeling set in my stomach.

A few days later I went to see the healers for a check up on the baby.

“Everything’s going well.” The woman said, swiping away at the hologram of the baby suspended above me.

“Good.” I stood from the platform and said goodbye quickly, leaving the room.

On the way out I almost bumped into Sif, who was wearing a thick cloak around her to protect from the cold, her face only just poking out from under the hood. I offered a small smile and got out her way, the chill already seeping into me.

A couple of weeks passed since the feast, each day getting colder. I hadn’t seen Loki since that night either. A part of me wanted to tell him what I did, but another part wanted to never see him again. 

One afternoon when it was snowing outside, Thor exclaimed that there had been another breech in the borders of Asgard, more Frostgiants than there had ever been before. He, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three had to go and help.

“Are you sure?” I queried, looking up at Thor from my book as he gathered his gear together. “It’s freezing out there.”

“We’ll be fine.” I gave a small smile and kept reading, ignoring the fact that he had mentioned Loki. I wasn’t going to think of him, ever. 

I saw them off from the stables, and completely ignored Loki. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and he looked up, so I quickly turned away and said “be careful,” trudging back to the palace solemnly.

Since the feast I had come to an acceptance. I was the queen of Asgard and Thor’s wife and there was nothing I could do about it. I wasn’t going to mess with time anymore, and even if I wanted to I didn’t want to talk to Heimdall. Things were to stay as they were. No Loki.

It had been hours since they left and it was starting to get dark outside. The snow still showered down and blanketed all of Asgard in a foot and a half deep snow, leaving everything pure white. I was getting nervous now. It shouldn’t take that long to kill a few Frostgiants.

I put on my coat, gloves and boots and made my way to the enormous double doors that led to the stables. Just as I was about to get my own horse, four horses burst in through the gates and reared, kicking up dirt and snow then ran around. I ran to a stable boy.

“Are these the same horses that the King and his party took?” I shouted over the howling of snow and the neighs of spooked horses, pressing a hand to my hood to keep it from being pushed back.

“Aye! But they’re not back yet, and there should be two more!” With that, I saddled a horse and mounted, making my way down the path towards the woods.

At the entrance to the woods I saw two figures on horseback in the distance, one a woman, the other a tall man: Sif and Hogun.

“Sif!” I shouted over the howling wind, galloping closer.

“Y/N?” She sounded surprised. As I got closer I saw she had blood on her coat, and I gasped. “What are you doing here, you’re pregnant!” I ignored her.

“What happened, where are Thor and Loki?”

“We were ambushed by Frostgiants hiding in the caves!” Hogun yelled over the wind. “What are you doing?” I started to race toward the caves. “You can’t go there yourself, you’ll be killed!”

“I’m not going to let them die! You two go and get help!” I galloped towards the caves, ignoring the shouts from behind me.

Once arriving at what I thought were the caves I couldn’t see anyone, feeling a sense of dread that they had been killed and taken, but then Fandral emerged from a cave which the entrance had been almost completely submerged in snow, and I bolted towards him. 

I entered the cave on horse, then dismounted. On the floor was Thor and Loki, both of them bleeding heavily and unconscious, but Thor looked almost blue. 

“How long has he been like that?” I asked.

“Almost an hour.” Fandral wavered, the cold getting to him too.

“Where’s Volstagg?” I wrapped my arms around myself, my teeth already starting to chatter.

“He went to find firewood after most of our horses bolted when more Frostgiants arrived. I haven’t seen him since.”

“Fuck...” I looked down at the brothers, unable to just stand there and wait for help. “Take Thor on horseback back to Asgard while we wait for help.” Fandral tensed.

“And leave the Queen out here to freeze to death? I don’t bloody think so-”

“What else do you propose? Look at him! He’s blue, he needs help now or he’s going to die!” I gestured to Thor’s frostbitten body, worry coursing through me. Fandral paused and knew I was right.

“Be careful, Y/N.” I nodded.

“And you.”

He lifted Thor’s still body onto the horse, then got up behind him himself. He gave me a reassuring nod, and left.

I took my coat off and pressed it against the large gash that had made itself painfully across Loki’s left side, then sat down on the cold stone floor against the wall beside Loki’s unconscious body, rubbing my arms to generate some warmth, but to no avail. The wind whistled past the cave, letting in a small draft through the now almost completely covered entranceway. Hopefully they’ll remember where the cave is.

I jolted awake, my body numb and stiff. I must have nodded off. I could hear someone gently murmuring, and I looked around and saw Loki’s form on the floor, shaking and muttering. “Loki.” I crawled slowly over, my muscles too stiff to carry my full weight. “Loki.” I called again, placing a hand on his forehead and gasping at his fever, then placing a hand on his chest and nudging him.

As soon as I touched him he grabbed my wrist, waking immediately. I gasped. He let go once he realised it was me, and I nearly fell backwards in exhaustion, slumping against the stone wall.

“Y/N...” he grunted, wincing in pain. “What are you doing here..?”

“I thought something might be wrong... you were out here for hours...” my eyes lulled shut before I forced them open again.

“Don’t sleep...” he murmured as his eyes closed too, then slowly opened. He looked down slightly at where his wound should be, and saw my coat. “Is this yours..? Y/N, you’ll freeze...” He started to take it off but I argued.

“No!” I demanded, pushing it back down on the cut, making him grunt. “Keep it there.” My hand was on top of his, forcing him to hold down the coat.

“You’re so cold...” he murmured. Without thinking I put my hand on his face to feel his temperature again, but instead got lost in his icy eyes.

“How are you not freezing to death?” I chattered.

“Frostgiant,” He said simply. That seemed to be the end of the conversation so I pulled back and leant against the wall, my mind racing.

“Loki... I’m so sorry about what happened.” I heard him exhale, but he didn’t reply. “Can you forgive me?” He was silent for a moment and for a second I thought he wasn’t even going to say anything.

“I don’t know... it’s not that simple.”

“If I wasn’t married to Thor... would you still love me..?” He turned to look at me, his sad eyes shining.

“If that was my baby in there, I’d still love you.” I felt tears burn at the back of my eyes, looking down at the stone floor. I would not cry. I promised myself this is how it was now, there was no going back.

I wanted to talk to him so badly, to tell him anything.

“Loki, I - I did something bad.” I squeezed my eyes closed, shivers racking my body.

Loki grit his teeth in the cold, staring at Y/N’s paling face as she refused to look at him in the eye. Part of him was glad that she was feeling a fraction of what he felt when he realised his brother had yet again taken what was his, but another part wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around her, reassure her that he did still love her. Hel, he loved her so much it felt like his chest was constricting every time she looked at him with those sad, disappointed eyes.

Once she said she did something bad he was ready to get up and comfort her, to feel her warmth and not this freezing cold that was clearly weakening her. Being a Frostgiant he felt comfortable in the ice, but he could see it ready to kill her.

“What?” He rasped, staying still on the ground so she wouldn’t think that he cared.

“I-” she choked out a sob and he felt a stab in his heart. He clenched his fists to keep himself from touching her. _She broke your heart_ , he told himself. She took a deep breath to calm down, “I-” Loki flinched then as she gasped, hands flying to hold her belly, her face contorting in pain, eyes squeezed shut.

“Y/N-” his muscles raged as he sat up hastily, nearly calling out himself as he growled through his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed at the pain.

“Ahh!” She grunted, almost doubling over. She was way too early to be going into labour, Loki thought as he held her, trying to desipher what was happening. 

As quick as it had started, her body shut down and she collapsed onto his chest.

Thor woke slowly, his muscles aching terribly as his eyes adjusted to the bright white lights above him. He grunted.

“Thor!” A petite hand grabbed his, squeezing hopefully.

“Mother...” his eyes focused and Frigga looked down at him with worry. “Where’s Loki?”

“He’s fine.” She put a gentle hand on his forehead as he tried to sit up, but she kept him down. “It’s Y/N.” Thor’s heart raced.

“What about Y/N? Is she hurt, did the baby-?”

“No, no, the baby’s fine.”

“Then what-?” He sat up, ignoring his mother’s protests. He only then looked around the room. He was in one of the private rooms in the infirmary, everything white and pristine. In the bed in front of him lay Loki, unconscious with a large bandage bound round his bare waist. And then in the bed beside Loki’s lay Y/N, pale with a drip attached to her arm.

Thor shot up and ran over to his best friend, sitting on the bed beside her. His own head throbbed painfully but he didn’t care. He placed a hand on her belly, feeling their child shift inside. He had a ghost of a smile on his lips. “What happened?” He returned to worrying.

Frigga explained what you foolishly did, Thor listening intently the entire time with surprise.

“I can’t believe she would do that...” He looked down at her. “But I don’t understand, why does she need this?” He gestured to the drip, which was actually a bag suspended in mid air, and Frigga looked mournful. Thor’s heart thumped.

“She started to bleed internally due to the cold. Her body began to shut down.” Thor’s eyes watered. His best friend and his child almost died because the Frostgiants kept finding their way into Asgard.

Thor felt anger course through him. It was time to put a stop to the Frostgiants.

“Guards!” He shouted, making Frigga flinch. Two armoured men ran in. “Inform my advisors I need to speak with them urgently.” They nodded and left.

“What are you doing?” Frigga asked worriedly.

“I’m going stop them. We can’t just sit around anymore talking about what we can do. We have to do something about it.”

With that, Thor left, making his way to the meeting room.

When I woke up the room was empty, just me and three beds. There was a drip beside my bed, but it wasn’t attached to me, which meant I had already used it. How long had I been out?

When I turned, Heimdall was stood there, the usual far away expression on his face. “Heimdall.” I addressed, a little surprised.

Time to think allowed me to understand why Heimdall did what he did. I’m the one who changed time, it was wrong to blame him for something I did. In a way, he did warn me about what would happen. And I would’ve done it regardless of what Heimdall said.

“Your Highness.”

“Don’t call me that.” I rolled my eyes. “I think I owe you an apology.”

“What for?”

“You know.” I glared at him. “This wasn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have blamed you.” 

After a few seconds he replied with a smile, “Apology accepted... Y/N.” I nodded. “What made you change your mind?”

I sighed. “Near-death experiences can make you realise who your true friends are. It was wrong to be angry at you for simply doing your job. I know you meant no harm. You just want the best for your king... as do I.” My eyes flickered up to meet his, and a smirk pulled at his lips.

“Which king do you refer to?” My eyes narrowed as I stammered.

“I - Thor. Of course.” His smirk remained. “Why?”

“Maybe there is another king you are routing for.” He looked at me knowingly while we left it there.

“Oh, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask... what happened to the Avengers?” I quizzed.

“Well... I think you’d be surprised.”

“Really?”

“Captain America, Banner, Romanoff and Barton all work for SHIELD while Stark continues to create his suits. As Loki was never sent, New York was not destroyed and Stark Tower remains, as well as the Tesseract.

“Of course, this also means that Stark never used the Tesseract to create Ultron, and so Vision was never created, as well as the Maximoff siblings never receiving their powers. They were both experimented on and now work for HYDRA.”

“Oh.” I looked down, happy that the Avengers are doing well and are alive, but guilty that the twins were never saved.

“Remember, the twins volunteered to be experimented on. It’s not your fault they ended up on the bad side.”

“You don’t have to make me feel better. I know I’m responsible for everything that’s happened.” I looked up then, suddenly remembering Thor and Loki. “Where’s Thor?”

“The meeting room-” I dashed out the door, needing to see if the brothers were ok.

Loki grit his teeth, trying not to lose his temper over the room of about fifty advisors, all shouting over one another trying to be heard by the king.

“War with Jotunheim!”

“Kill them all!”

“Send an army!”

“Bargain with them!”

“Propose a truce!”

“Destroy the monsters-!”

“SILENCE!” Thor bellowed, making the room shake and quieten immediately. His fist met the table with a bang, making some of his advisors flinch. “I will not stand for this noise! We will settle this calmly and without interruption!” Everyone listened, not daring to defy the god despite their immense stupidity. “Ever since my father fell into Odin’s sleep Asgard has been broken into by the Frostgiants numerous times without fail. Each time went unseen by Heimdall and every time valuable guards have been killed-” somebody cleared their throat from across the room, and Loki faught the impulse to roll his eyes. Thor was being intelligent for once and was being interrupted.

Thor looked at the man with fiery eyes, but the man did not back down.

“What if someone is letting them in?” He proposed, looking pointedly at Loki. “It’s happened before.” Loki was opening his mouth to give the man Hel when Thor answered abruptly.

“I know my brother has let them in once before, but since then he has proven his loyalty to me and to all of Asgard.” Thor looked over to Loki with a nod, which he proudly returned, glad that he could get on with his brother, forgetting for a moment all that had come between them. “To imply that Loki is the one letting in the Frostgiants is absurd, and frankly, stupid-”

“But he is one of them!” Another advisor shouted, and this time a female voice answered angrily.

“Are you forgetting that today he and the King were both almost killed by Frostgiants who found their way in?” Everyone swivelled their heads toward Y/N, who was stood at the door and looking alive and well again. Loki felt relief flood him, and couldn’t stop the small smile that pulled at his lips. “If he is the one who has been letting them in, why would they try to kill him?”

“Quite right.” Thor said with a smile, relieved that Y/N was ok. The advisors shut up quickly and allowed Thor to continue while Y/N stood between Thor and Loki. “As I was saying, our army is reducing, as well as the cold freezing Asgard and weakening us all. It is clear that Laufey thinks that now Odin is not in power that we are vulnerable, and so he is slowly picking us off one by one, shrinking our strongest defence, waiting until he can strike and overrun us. We need to take action now before it is too late.”

Everyone was silent, thinking up a solution. Even Loki himself struggled to think of a plan to stop Laufey. No way was the army strong enough or plenty enough to defeat Laufey, and destroying the realm with the Bifrost wasn’t an option.

“Vanaheim.” Y/N said suddenly, and everyone stared at her.

“The Vanir?” An advisor exclaimed incredulously.

“Yes.” Loki said, looking up at Y/N. “We ask for their help.”

Everyone was quiet. Asgard had never needed or asked for help before, let alone from the Vanir. Even Thor looked stuck as everyone looked to him with cautious faces.

An eternity later Thor nodded slowly. “Right,” He said, seemingly defeated, “the Vanir it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to space out the chapters this time around, so I’m thinking monthly uploads, but I think if I really work hard on this I can upload more often.
> 
> Please give me feedback! I love all comments and they spur me on to continue writing!


End file.
